Just Friends
by C.C. Nyde
Summary: "As he walks down the aisle, I see all my friends smile. 'Cause now we're more than friends." A Klaine story based off the song "Just Friends".


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. This fiction is for entertainment purposes only. I am not getting paid for this. It'd be pretty awesome if I were though, amirite?**

**A/N: I was listening to the Jonas Brother's song 'Just Friends.' Don't judge. And reading Klaine fanfiction. They are just so darn adorable! And the plot bunnies took over. And this was born. Well, more like created in a science lab at one o' clock in the morning. But hey, at least it happened! **

***!***

Blaine Anderson stood at the altar, hands shaking. He smiled at the maid of honor, wearing a beautiful blue dress that Blaine never would have picked out himself, walking down the aisle with his best-man-slash-brother, Chuck. Mercedes smiled back as she and Chuck parted at the end of the carpet.

Following closely behind were Finn and Rachel Hudson. They had married a few months ago. Finn nodded at Blaine before taking his place next to Chuck. Blaine hadn't even hesitated in asking Finn to be one of his groomsmen. He had full respect towards the giant of a man.

Wes entered the room, escorting Santana Lopez. Santana had literally demanded to walk down with him, seeing as he was, quote, "some hot Asian ass." Blaine had just laughed and told her he would make sure they would be together. Wes didn't talk to him for a week. David quickly followed, arm linked with Tina, who was still dating Mike Chang, but had agreed to be escorted by one of Blaine's best friends.

Sam and Quinn walked down the long aisle together, and took their places. They were the last of the wedding party. It was the big moment. The moment Blaine had looked forward since he had met Kurt Hummel.

Kurt and Blaine started out as just friends. They got coffee every once in a while, had movie night every other Friday, and texted constantly. When Kurt transferred to Dalton, they were inseparable. They walked side-by-side to every class. They hung out in each other's dorms almost every night. They occasionally held hands, but they both knew it was casual. Just friends.

As the year went on, they became closer and closer. They knew everything about each other. Blaine knew that Kurt _hates _mustaches. Kurt knew about Blaine's love of Red Vines, and his hatred of Twizzlers. They both shared a mutual love for Meryl Streep. They both shared something else too. A love for the other. And soon, Blaine was dreaming of picket fences and rose gardens.

Blaine was the first to admit it. He confessed his love to Kurt after a particularly emotional Harry Potter marathon. It was when Kurt started crying for Sirius, he knew he loved the blue-eyed boy. So he told him. At first, he expected rejection. Kurt didn't need his supposed mentor to be in love with him. But after a long few seconds of stunned silence, Kurt's lips were on his own. They had kissed for a few seconds before hearing the declaration of "_Finally!_" from both Wes and David, whom Blaine didn't even realize were watching.

Kurt and Blaine dated through high school, and had a successful long-distance relationship when Blaine went to Michigan State College in Ann Arbor after he had graduated. Kurt joined him a year later, and they both majored in musical theater together. After their four-year graduation, Blaine proposed in front of the sunset. Kurt had actually sobbed yes.

And here they were, a year later, Blaine watching as Kurt walked down the aisle, his father proudly walking arm in arm with him. Burt Hummel had accepted Blaine right away, which came as a surprise to both Kurt and Blaine. Kurt looked completely _perfect _in his elegant white suit. His cerulean tie matched his eyes perfectly, and he looked absolutely beautiful.

The father and son reached the end of the aisle, and Kurt joined the curly-haired man at the altar. Blaine took his hand and intertwined their fingers. As they turned, Blaine noticed Chuck, Wes, and David all wearing identical grins. As Blaine prepared to say his vows, he knew what his friends were all thinking. He and Kurt were finally more than friends.


End file.
